Principals Office (requested)
by Blaze1470
Summary: Requested by SasuSaku0. Lukas, Stan and Wendy's son gets in trouble leaving his parents too bail him out for the third and last time.


**THIS FANFIC WAS REQUESTED BY SasuSaku0**

 **E **NJOY!****

 ** **THE STORY IS SET WHEN WENDY AND STAN ARE OLDER AND MARRIED.****

* * *

As Mrs. Marsh picks up her phone as she furiously drives to the principles office about her sons misbehavior for the third time this week, she calls her husband Stan with the full intent on ordering him to get off of work too meet her at the school too discipline their son and of course to apologize to the principle for their sons actions.

As soon as Stan picks up the phone Wendy barrages him with questions " DO you know what your son did today at school" Wendy says in a stern and obviously annoyed voice.

Stan sighs heavily into the speaker as he says "What did he do now". as he gets in his car.

"He threw a stink bomb in the girls locker room WHILE the girls where still in their changing". Wendy says angrily as she pulls into the school parking lot.

Stan rolls his eyes as he pulls out of his workplaces parking lot, "I'm on my way ill be there in five minuets" Stan looks at his watch as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

5 MINUETS LATER

Both parents meet in the lobby, they stride into the office side to side as they try to calm themselves down from the trouble their son caused.

The pair walks towards the principles door stopping only for a second to glance at each other before they open the door they spot their son sitting in a red chair with a scowl on his face across from him sits the principal with his arms crossed and his signature sunglasses on him, on his desk sits a golden plaque that has the words "PC" written on it.

He motions for the parents to sit down next to their kid as they do Wendy glares at her son letting him know of her disapproval of his actions her sons scowl turns instantly to a frown full of guilt.

"I called you all here to inform you that Lucas Marsh has quite a list of issues at this schhol school". The principal looks at Lucas then at his parents he then adds "I want you to take your son home he's gonna be suspended for the rest of the day.

Stan and Wendy look at each other then they look down at Lucas whos slouching in his seat with a fearful look on his face.

"Thank you for telling us this, as soon as we get home our soon is gonna be grounded for a long time" Wendy looks down at him as she pulls him up from the chair and walks out of the office with him.

Nobody said a word on the ride home the car was so quiet one could say you could hear the crickets chirping but as soon as the car pulled into the drive way all hell broke loose.

"LUCAS MARSH, YOU GET UP IN YOUR ROOM" Wendy shouts in a frustrated tone at her son. as Lucas sprints up the stairs rushing into his room as slams the door behind him.

Wendy lays her purse on the kitchen counter then walks over and embraces her husband whispering "Stanley what are we gonna do with our son" a tear falls from her eyes as she lets go and walks toward the kitchen out of sight.

Stan climbs the stairs as he hangs his coat on the railing of the steps, he quietly enters Lucas room instantly spotting his son sitting on the bed he walks over and sits beside him. Stan wraps his arm around his sun and says in a calm voice I used to be like you when I was younger". Lucas looks up at his father and smiles.

"The principle looks dumb with those glasses on" Lukas says as he giggles which causing Stan to laugh as he gets up and walks toward the door.

"Now remember son your grounded, now lay down and get some sleep" Stan says with a happy grin as he flips the switch and slowly closes the door h stops the door and peeps through the crack looking at his son as he closes his eyes.

Stan closes the door softly he leans against the door he looks up at the ceiling and says to himself "That's my boy" he chuckles as he walks down the steps joining Wendy for dinner.

THE END

Authors note: I had to cut this one short but I felt really good with the end product on this one. comment and favorite my stuff, thank you for all of your support. :)


End file.
